The present invention relates to convertible sofa-beds and more particularly to a convertible sofa-bed mechanism which has a low profile when the mechanism is folded.
A consistent problem with conventional sofa-bed mechanisms is that the mechanism is very complex in operation and requires a substantial amount of space within the sofa-bed frame. As a result, the seating surface of the sofa is often higher than is normal for a conventional sofa without a bed mechanism in it. In addition, it is desirable that these mechanisms be relatively easy to operate, despite their complexity.
In many previously proposed sofa-bed mechanisms, the mechanism has multiple sections including a section which, in the folded condition of the mechanism, moves up into the back of the sofa in an attempt to reduce space usage beneath the seating surface. While such mechanisms have been successful they add additional complexity to the sofa mechanism and still do not achieve the desirable compactness that is necessary in order to simulate conventional sofa seating heights.